El chocolatero y el rey
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Su padre lo había dejado, tal cual dijo, pero… ¿Qué hará el pequeño Willy Wonka? ¿Quién es ese extraño rubio que lo salva? *Multicroosover. Wonka/Labyrinth/Hetalia. Reeditado capitulos 2-3*
1. Chapter 1

"**El chocolatero y el rey"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Su padre lo había dejado, tal cual dijo, pero… ¿Qué hará el pequeño Willy Wonka? ¿Quién es ese extraño rubio que lo salva?

**Disclaimer**: Nu… para mi mala suerte ni Willy Wonka ni Jareth me pertenecen u.u

**Notas de Autora:** La parte de "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate" está basado en la película de Tim Burton.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: Un… excéntrico salvador.

Su padre se marchó, había cumplido su promesa… ¿Qué haría ahora?... sólo era un niño, no tenía dinero ni nada, únicamente tenía su sueño de ser el mejor chocolatero del mundo.

-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!.-Esa voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su joven cuerpo, lentamente se volteo para encontrar atrás de él a un grupo de chicos, de alrededor de quince años.-¡Sí es el pequeño Willy Wonka!.

-¿Dónde está tu papi?, ¿Te ha abandonado acaso?, al menos podría haberte sacado ese aparato.-Habló otro y el resto comenzó a reírse, por su parte el pequeño Willy Wonka apretó con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila. Los chicos de la escuela siempre lo molestaban por sus frenos, daba lo mismo la edad, todos se burlaban del hijo del dentista.

-¿No dirás nada, renacuajo de hojalata?.-Habló uno mirándolo con desprecio. El pequeño pensaba que hacer… estaba solo, sin nadie más en la vida…

-Dejen al pequeño en paz…-Esa voz hizo que Willy fijara su vista en la persona que estaba detrás del grupo de chicos y simplemente quedo… sorprendido. La persona llevaba una camisa, que dejaba ver parte de su pecho sobre el cual había un colgante en forma de media luna, unos pantalones ajustados, pero realmente ajustados, unas botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la rodilla. Su cabello era rubio y caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros… pero lo que más llamó la atención del joven Wonka fueron los ojos de ese sujeto, sus ojos eran distintos… uno era de un azul cielo y otro color miel.-Márchense.

-¿Quién eres tú, Campanito?.-Habló con humor uno de los jóvenes, haciendo reír al resto, pero no a Willy… él estaba impresionado por aquel hombre que, aunque vestía de forma excéntrica, desprendía elegancia y realeza con cada movimiento que hacía.

-Tsk… muy mala elección de palabras.-Dijo al momento de chasquear sus dedos. Willy vio sorprendido como los cuatro chicos que lo estaban molestando desaparecían frente a sus ojos.-Un tiempo en el pantano del hedor eterno los hará pensar mejor sus palabras… Ahora bien…-El rubio fijo su mirada en el pequeño muchacho que lo veía con asombro.

El niño no tendría más de diez años, vestía con un pantalón corto de traje, que hacia juego con su chaqueta. Una mochila colgaba de su hombro… mientras que un extraño artefacto estaba puesto en su cabeza.

-Hey… ¿eso no te molesta?...-Preguntó el rubio observándolo, pero antes de que el pequeño pudiese decir algo, el hombre chasqueo sus dedos y sus frenos habían desaparecido.-Mejor… bien… ahora. Yo soy Jareth, rey de los Goblins y del Underground, ¿y tú?.-Preguntó mirando con sus ojos bicolores a los cafés del muchacho.

-Yo soy…

-Señor Wonka…-El pequeño pronto se vio rodeado de obscuridad, ya no estaba aquel hombre que lo había ayudado.-Señor Wonka…-Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de la señora Bucket.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?.-Preguntó confundido Willy, estaba recostado en su césped de chocolate y la señora Bucket lo miraba.

-Ya es hora de cenar, vamos…-Dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar hacía la casa que estaba sobre la colina. Willy se levantó del césped y se sacudió mientras un suspiro brotaba de sus labios, sabía que pronto debía ir a visitar a su viejo amigo… Jareth, el rey de los Goblins.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**El chocolatero y el rey"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Su padre lo había dejado, tal cual dijo, pero… ¿Qué hará el pequeño Willy Wonka? ¿Quién es ese extraño rubio que lo salva?

**Disclaimer**: Nu… para mi mala suerte ni Willy Wonka ni Jareth me pertenecen u.u

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Un pequeño soñador en problemas.

Otra vez de encontraba volando, intentado sacar a Sarah de su mente… ella lo había rechazado hace dos años y aún dolía como el primer día. Sin pensarlo demasiado descendió hacía la copa de un árbol, ahí se quedo contemplando su entorno… ¿Era idea de él o ahí faltaba una casa?...

Extrañado vio como un pequeño miraba ese espacio, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada cuatro chicos llegaron a molestarlo. Si había algo que no soportaba era que se burlasen de un pequeño. Es verdad que él a sus duendes a veces los trataba mal, pero no podía verse sin ellos rondando por su castillo, haciendo travesuras.

Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba en su forma humana detrás de los mocosos.

-Dejen al pequeño en paz…-Vio como el niño lo observaba sorprendido. Él lo contemplo un segundo… el pequeño estaba solo, eso se podía apreciar, pero aparte de eso había un aura que lo rodeaba, esa aura era de un soñador, del que daría todo por lograr su sueño y él no podía permitir que aquellos mocosos arruinasen a ese pequeño.-Márchense.

-¿Quién eres tú, Campanito?.-Habló con humor uno de los jóvenes, lo que hizo que su ceño se frunciera levemente, ¿Campanito?.

-Tsk… muy mala elección de palabras.-Dijo al momento de chasquear sus dedos, a ver si les parecía lindo aquel desagradable lugar, claro que después de un rato los sacaría de ahí y borraría sus recuerdos.-Un tiempo en el pantano del hedor eterno los hará pensar mejor sus palabras… Ahora bien…-Fijó su mirada en el pequeño muchacho que lo veía con asombro, pero no con miedo, como él esperaba.

El niño no tendría más de diez años, vestía con un pantalón corto de traje, que hacia juego con su chaqueta. Una mochila colgaba de su hombro… mientras que un extraño artefacto estaba puesto en su cabeza.

-Hey… ¿eso no te molesta?...-Preguntó el mirando aquella cosa y se sintió estúpido por preguntar aquello, ¡Seguro que le estorbaría!, chasqueó sus dedos y ese extraño artefacto desapareció.-Mejor… bien… ahora. Yo soy Jareth, rey de los Goblins y del Underground, ¿y tú?.-Preguntó mirando con sus ojos bicolores a los cafés del muchacho, los cuales no le agradaron, alguien con la imaginación de aquel niño debería tener ojos de acuerdo a su personalidad.

-Yo soy… Willy… Wonka.-Habló el niño sorprendido al verse libre de sus frenos. Siempre le habían molestado mucho, pero su padre no lo dejaba quitárselos.

-Muy bien Willy, ¿qué hace un niño como tú solo?.-Preguntó curioso, era raro ver a un pequeño solo, generalmente los padres no los dejaban salir tan de noche.

-Bueno… vera… yo vivía ahí.-Willy señalo el lugar donde debería estar la casa.-Mi pa-pa-pa…

-¿Padre?.-Preguntó Jareth al ver como al niño le costaba decir esa palabra.

-Si… eso… me siempre prohibió comer chocolates, pero… cuando probé uno… vi que eran geniales… ¡No es simplemente hacer un chocolate!, ¡Es poner su arte ahí!... me marche de casa diciéndole a mi pa-pa-pa… usted sabe, que me convertiría en el mejor chocolatero del mundo…-Jareth pudo apreciar como las lágrimas iban formándose en los ojos del pequeño, pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente dejarlo hablar para que descargara su frustración. Él no era un muchacho caprichoso, eso podía verlo…-Cuando me fui… él dijo que me arrepentiría, que volvería a casa, pero que él no estaría… y fue verdad…-Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Cerró sus ojos e intento no mirar al sujeto frente a él, prácticamente no lo conocía, incluso podría ser un sueño, pero algo le decía que no lo era. Pronto sintió una mano apoyarse suavemente en su hombro.

-Tranquilo Willy…-Siempre llamaba a las personas por cualquier nombre, pero no haría eso con este niño.-¿Quieres venir conmigo?... puedo darte tus sueños…-Dijo formando un cristal en su mano. Esta vez no había nada, ni trece horas en contra ni alguien a quien salvar… podía apreciar el brillo de imaginación en los ojos del niño y no quería desperdiciar aquello. No quería que ese niño se volviese un adulto aburrido seguidor de reglas.-Únicamente debes confiar en mi…

-Yo…-¿Qué diría Willy?, ¿Qué podía hacer?... algo en ese extraño sujeto le despertaba confianza… lo sabía dentro de él…-Acepto…

-Muy bien…-Antes de que el pequeño pudiese darse cuenta el cristal voló sobre sus cabezas y cuando cayó al suelo, ambos habían desaparecido.

-Jareth…-La voz de su consejera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó a verla y sus ojos se encontraron con los cafés de ella, que estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas.

-¿Qué pasa, Amelia?.-Preguntó mirando a la joven.

-Te he estado hablando diez minutos, bobo.-Gruñó enojada ella.-Te decía que… ya es hora de ir a ver a Willy, ya que no sales para las reuniones del mundo, al menos hazlo para ir a verlo a él… además… ya va a hacer hora de que vuelva.

Jareth fijó su vista en el laberinto frente a él, recordando cuando había hecho ese trato con aquel niño.

Por su parte Amelia gruñía sobre algo de una reunión del mundo, cuando sintió que el rey la abrazaba.

-Vamos… Willy es unos de los pocos con que te llevas bien… no creo que te afecte tener aquí.-Él únicamente se abrazó más a su consejera.

-Lo sé, pero creo que vas a engordar con él haciendo chocolate aquí.-Lo último que sintió fue como su consejera lo golpeaba para luego salir del despacho. Le gustaba hacerla enfadar, pero ella tenía razón… debía ir por Willy Wonka.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**El chocolatero y el rey"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Su padre lo había dejado, tal cual dijo, pero… ¿Qué hará el pequeño Willy Wonka? ¿Quién es ese extraño rubio que lo salva?

**Disclaimer**: Nu… para mi mala suerte ni Willy Wonka ni Jareth me pertenecen u.u

* * *

**Capitulo 3**: La carta…

-Se que lo deje por aquí…-Murmuro Willy mientras abría los cajones de su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de cerros de papeles.

-Señor Wonka…-Escucho como Charlie golpeaba a la puerta de su despacho.-¿Puedo entrar?.

-Claro muchacho…-Dijo mientras trajinaba en sus papeles, debía encontrar esa fotografía…-¿Qué sucede Charlie?...-Sin darse cuenta golpeó levemente la montaña más grande de papeles, la cual comenzó a tambalearse.

-Señor Wonka llegó esta carta para… ¡Cuidado!.-Pero ya fue tarde, la montaña de papeles cayó sobre Willy.-Señor Wonka, ¿está bien?.-Preguntó ayudando a salir al hombre de debajo de los papeles.

-Gracias… Charlie…-Habló mientras se incorporaba un poco, cuando vio lo que estaba buscando. Sin decir nada la cogió y la guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.-¿Qué me decías?...

-Que llegó esta carta para usted, no tenía dirección, sólo con su nombre escrito. Bueno ahora me voy a la escuela. Buenos días.-Dijo entregándole el sobre a Willy y saliendo del despacho, dejando solo al chocolatero.

-¿Carta?...-Willy observó el sobre, en el cual se veía escrito con letras cursivas _"Willy Wonka"_, sin pensarlo demasiado abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, en la cual se leía.

"_Willy Wonka:_

_Sé que esto es repentino, pero iré a verte hoy, claro que más tarde… Quiero saber como estas y ver tu fábrica, la última vez que la vi fue cuando tú saliste de viaje…_

_Atte. Jareth, rey de los Goblins…_

_PD: Me va a acompañar quién tú sabes…"_

Sin pensar nada Willy se dejó caer en la silla, simplemente estaba sorprendido… ¡El rey nunca se había molestado en ir a visitarlo!. Siempre había sido él quién lo había invitado a la fábrica…

Hizo un movimiento de muñeca y en la palma de su mano apareció una pequeña esfera de cristal, no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar su magia para cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con hacer chocolates.

-Un mensaje a todos los Oompa-Loompas, hoy tendremos dos invitados especiales. ¡Así que todo salga perfecto, jeje!.-Dijo, haciendo que el cristal desapareciera de sus manos, los Oompa-Loompas estaban acostumbrados a sus mensajes así.

Recordó que la última vez que había usado sus cristales, con otro fin que para dar un mensaje a sus queridos trabajadores, había sido para mirar a los ganadores de los boletos dorados.

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la fotografía que había estado buscando. En ella se apreciaban cuatro personas. Un hombre rubio, con los ojos bicolores que salía riéndose de un sonrojado joven, de cabello corto de color castaño rojizo, que miraba con nerviosismo en sus ojos de color violeta a la muchacha, de extraño pelo morado y de unos ojos color rojo que mostraban alegría, que lo tenía firmemente abrazado por el cuello. Junto al hombre rubio había una muchacha de cabello castaño obscuro, sus ojos cafés estaban posados en la pareja, sonriéndoles.

-Nidia…-Murmuro Willy pasando un dedo con cariño por sobre la fotografía. Ella había sido su amiga, cuando llegó al Underground, había estado con él en sus momentos más difíciles, aunque al principio no se llevaban bien del todo… Ella había sido la única mujer que había amado…

**TBC…**

* * *

_Sigo viva! xD. Y ahora continuare este fic, jojojo!... o eso intentare … gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios ^^._

Nidia: La que está llena de dulzura.


End file.
